Kode Hairesu
Name: Kode Hairesu Gender: Male Age: 17''' ' '''Grade:' 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Fencing, Tae Kwon Do, Anime/Manga, Star Wars, Chess Club, Debate Team, Fan Fiction, Writing Appearance: Kode Hairesu is a fairly young looking boy with his unscarred face and short stature. Being at about 5' 2 1/2" he is much smaller than kids his age. Being Japanese he has naturally untamed black hair which he refuses to cut and usually has it in a fauxhawk that he believes "ups" his cool... He has a health tan color, thick lips, and is broad in the shoulders. He is thick-skinned but not fat and dresses "preppy" exclusively with Abercrombie. Kode's eyes are dark brown with a graiish-blue rim around his pupils. Biography: Kode was born in Tokyo, Japan in the year of 1991. He grew up with his mother alone for several years before returning back to America to live with his father and mother. He does not know exactly the reasons for his mothers sudden move back to her father but he believes it is due to the money problems his mother had fallen into. He is resentful towards his father due to his previous abandoning of his family after a one-night stand with his mother. He was not used to the American culture and usually sat in the house all day long. Then when school came around he hanged out with a small group but otherwise wise quite unpopular. He excelled in math, which made many other students dislike him. This attention still warmed him and made him more boisterous, talkative, and loud though he had few friends. On a regular school day he had sat next to a girl he was pining upon for quite sometime and introduced himself. The girl politely greeted him (though not giving her name) and began questioning him about his background. Feeling comfortable Kode unknowingly left his shy persona and began to show his true personality. He casually talked with her and began to feel more welcome to society. She gave him her name; Madison Conner; and said a quick goodbye and left the bus. Feeling joyful, Kode had an epiphany, all he had to do was not worry about others view upon him and act like himself. Naturally, he began speaking out more in public and giving his opinion in a more up building manner. He told jokes at almost every opportunity and became the class clown. Yet, due to the many people he made jokes about he was faced with "opposition", much of which came in a gargantuan and hebetudinous jock Daniel Suarez " Boxer" Carvalho. This hellhound of the football team is constantly sent to bullyrag Kode for embarrassing them, their girlfriends, and family members. At first Kode relented to Boxer's beatings but simply could not help himself due to the feel of his new found freedom. As the beating continued they became fiercer but became quite infrequent. Kode guessed they had given up. Believing that his weakness was the weight that he had gained after many years of sitting around the he became a bulimic. At first he did it twice everyday, but soon after losing a lot of weight he did it infrequently (usually after eating a large meal). He is also a habitual masturbator and struggles to stop himself for more than two days. This started after his first "close encounter" with Maddison Conner. He was heavily trained in Tae Kwon Do for about 12 years to stabilize his asthma, which is now in recession for 7 years, but he has not practiced since leaving Japan. He also took up fencing to steady his urge to be like the Jedi is Star wars for about 9 years. He also has picked us te strategy games chess and shoji and is masterfully skilled in it. Advantages: He is a great strategist and when the attention is placed upon him is a natural leader. He is quite imaginative and is very fast. He is also known for defending himself with various head butts. After having a "good cry" he thinks much clearer and get a huge rush of adreneline. Disadvantages: His imagination is a setback as he is easily distracted and over thinks things. He acts bests when he gets support from others. He is also quick for acceptance and will do anything to be appreciated. He has good aim but when he is under pressure from an enemy that knows his position he cannot aim as well. He cries very easily when betrayed or physically hurt by someone close to him. Designated Number: Male Student No 59 The above biography is as written by Kode_Hairesu. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Bread Knife Conclusion: The expression 'like a hot knife through butter' usually refers to things that go through others easily. Unfortunately for B59, the expression refers more to his weapon than his chances, B59 doesn't seem to have what it takes for Survival of the Fittest. On paper. perhaps, he might have the skills to make it far, but if he decides to go off and sob like a little baby, it'll be lights out, and quickly. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Wade Wilson Collected Weapons: Bread Knife (issued) Allies: Braden Marsh, Mortimer Jones, Joe Gai Enemies: None Mid-Game Evaluation: Kode was not seen until day five, where he suddenly appeared alongside Braden Marsh, Mortimer Jones, and Joe Gai, having formed a group to try and escape the island. They were then approached by Jodene Zalack, who Joe tried to convince the others to accept her into he group. They were soon afterwards attacked by an insane Wade Wilson, who was hallucinating that the group was made up of living skeletons. Wade then proceeded to kill the entire group, Kode himself getting knocked off a cliff, where he was impaled in the head by a sharp rock. Post-Game Evaluation: Blah blah blah cannon fodder blah blah blah Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kode, in chronological order. V3: *The Pretender Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kode Hairesu. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Methinks bad things are going to go down between Kode and Madi - Ciel Category:V3 Students